Ella
by eiva
Summary: Cuando un secreto ha sido escondido por años, pequeñas pistas acaban saliendo a la luz. Ella es especial, Ella es unica... pero nadie sabe quién es.
1. Introduction

Mi nombre es Elena. Me encanta leer, pero escribir nunca ha sido un de mis fuertes... principalmente por la constancia. Lo siento _

Actualmente vivo en A Coruña ciudad, y el año que viene espero acabar 2º de Bach por sociales. El año pasado he estudiado 1º en Seymour, IN, USA, gracias a una beca de mi ayuntamiento. Fue un gran año O

Me ofrezco como Beta Reader a cualquiera que la necesite. Y si a alquien le gustara ser la mía, me encantaría poder contar con una segunda opinion pero, once again, la constancia no es mi fuerte.

Siempre he querido acabar mis historias, pero nunca he podido T_T. Me gustaria decir que algún día lo hare, pero hace tiempo que no veo por mi habitación el librito con las directrices de mi primer fic, y que el ordenador en el que guardaba los capitulos de Tila Yester se ha quedado sin pantalla gracias a mi hermano ¬¬''

Me gustaría poder acabar el fic que acabo de subir (Ella), pero no tengo un guión pensado. Y, lo que lo hace mas imposible, mi ordenador personal es de USA, por lo que los signos de interrogacion/exclamacion, los acentos y las ñ's, son imposibles por si os lo preguntais, no he escrito ni esto ni el capitulo de Ella en mi ordenador _.

Me gustaria conocer gente de cualquier lugar. Hablar sobre fics o cualquier tema... ¡soy amante de las historias de vida de la gente! Me gusta saber como viven algunos, los sueños que tienen, o simplemente compartir ideas sobre el mundo, libros... Para cualquiera de estas cosas, o sobre el tema de las Betas, escribidme a Orhen_ o, directamente, podeis agregarme al msn xD

Por cierto!! Me gustaría escribir algun fic compartido, siempre he querido. No tengo ningun tema pensado, pero me gustaria que fuera de Harry Potter; estoy abierta a opiniones!! ) Y la verdad, al compartir un fic, seria mas posible que fuera constante jejeje.

CONTACTADEME! :)

...quiero conoceros!


	2. Ella's in the city

Cuando se sento en el banco, cuando por fin se quedo sola, se sintió aliviada.

Los grandes edificios, las extrañas y mágicas tiendas, la rodeaban. Pero no la asustaban, simplemente le hacían sentir como que por fin estaba en casa. Un lugar donde podría sentirse comprendida, un lugar en el que poder compartir sus ideas sin que parecieran demasiado extrañas.

Con su baúl a cuestas, se levantó. Las extrañas capas y los originales sombreros de la gente que veía al pasar le producían una magnífica sensación de jubilo. Vio a una muchacha con un enorme sombrero rojo y dorado con forma de un orgulloso león que cada pocos segundos rugía llamando la atención de los viandantes a su alrededor. Durante un segundo la chica rubia con el sombrero miró para ella con sus curiosas gafas y sus pendientes en forma de colmillo, y no pudieron más que compartir una fugaz mirada que, no obstante, estaba llena de significado.

Londres era una gran ciudad.

Tanto la parte mágica como la muggle le parecía prácticamente perfecta. Desde que había llegado al Reino Unido se sentía como en una nube. ¡¡Era un nuevo comienzo!! La gente era amable, el clima estaba regulado, y un camino en blanco en el que poder escribir lo que ella quisiera… Definitivamente perfecto. Le parecía perfectamente natural estar allí, perdida, sin saber qué hacer. Y sin embargo, había cosas que sí debía hacer pronto…

-Perdone, ¿sabe dónde puedo encontrar Gringotts, el banco mágico?

-Claro jovencita –dijo aquel extraño señor mirándola fijamente.

Se encontraba en una pequeña calle, ligeramente oscura y angosta. El señor con el que hablaba iba completamente vestido de negro, y su pelo parecía del color de los cuervos. Sus ojos, oscuros, la miraban con gran curiosidad… su mente parecía funcionar a gran velocidad. Su único ojo visible (el otro era tapado por su pelo) se encontraba claramente enrojecido…

Con una pasmosa tranquilidad, ella se dio cuenta de que estaba en el lugar equivocado. Se soltó del agarre que repentinamente el hombre había establecido en su brazo y emprendió el retiro.

-Gracias, pero creo que podré encontrar el camino sola.

Se dio la vuelta pero nada mas hacerlo, una nueva sombra apareció justo en frente de ella.

-Tranquila, pequeña. Nosotros podemos llevarte con nosotros –dijo el castaño desdentado enseñando todos sus dientes. Su mirada transmitía maldad; ella supo instantemente sus intenciones.

-¡Alejaos!

Los dos hombres se rieron. Ella se quedó totalmente quieta, mirándolos a los dos, controlando sus movimientos. No quería que se acercaran más de lo debido, asi que se fue alejando de ellos. Su espalda recién tocaba la pared cuando hubo un sonido como el de un rallo.

¡CRASH!

Los tres miraron hacia el origen del ruido, en lo alto, pero ninguno vio nada. Simplemente el sol desapareciendo lentamente. Pero…

…una sombra, ajena a la situación, se le acerco. Le cogió de la mano y desapareció.


End file.
